1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and method thereof, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device preventing oxidation/corrosion due to harmful material such as oxygen/moisture and a method of fabricating the flat panel display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional flat panel display device and in particular, an organic light-emitting display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1999-121165. Referring to FIG. 1, on a substrate 11, a first electrode layer 21 constituting an anode electrode injecting holes, an organic film 25 in which light is emitted by the recombination of holes and electrons, and a second electrode layer 29 constituting a cathode electrode injecting electrons are formed successively. Light is produced in the organic film 25 by the recombination of the holes injected from the first electrode layer 21 and the electrons injected from the second electrode layer 29. The second electrode layer 29 injecting electrons is highly active and chemically unstable, and therefore reacts easily with moisture and oxygen of the outside air leading to oxidization and corrosion. With the permeation of moisture or oxygen into the organic film 25, the emission characteristics of the organic film 25 degrade due to a change of crystalline structure and in an extreme case, dark spots are formed, adversely affecting a display function. Thus, in the conventional art, a double surrounding wall including inner wall 31 and outer wall 35 which surround emission layer 25 are formed to prevent the permeation of harmful material such as oxygen/moisture from the outside into the emission layer 25. In the conventional art, an additional process of forming the surrounding wall is required so that manufacturing productivity is lowered, thereby causing a problem that the reliability of the product is deteriorated such as due to a bad sealing property of the wall.